Castigo
by Dama Hiedra
Summary: Cadenas, vendas y lenguas ¿Hace falta algo más para un castigo?


Fred no sabía que le llevaba a hacerlo. Todo empezó a finales de 1989, George y él habían tenido un primer año épico, habían roto todos los esquemas y realizado todas las travesuras imaginables que dos niños de once años podían hacer. Él, por supuesto, era el cerebro de todas y cada una de aquellas jugarretas y bromas, de todas y cada una, George ayudaba, pero la idea era suya.

Y Filch lo sabía, lo sabía la rara vez que los pillaba haciendo algo y George bajaba la cabeza, mientras que Fred se dedicaba a sostenerle la mirada burlescamente. Fred sabía que Filch estaba cada día más rabioso y él lo provocaba más y más, sabiendo que antes o después el conserje explotaría y él estaría allí para verlo.

Faltaba un mes para fin de curso y Fred había preparado una buena para despedirse del conserje como Merlín manda. Esa vez dejó a su hermano fuera, quería llevarse el merito de la última jugarreta del año. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Fred se escabulló de la sala común y se deslizó por los pasillos como una sombra. Lo tenía todo pensado iba a colgar a la señora Norris de la torre de astronomía.

Se acercó a la gata por detrás en un pasillo de la cuarta planta y justo cuando iba a saltarle encima, notó como unas esposas mágicas se enredaban en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos. Cayó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil.

-Vaya, vaya señor Weasley- la voz del conserje tenía un tono extraño junto a su oído, Fred sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo- Mire a quien hemos encontrado merodeando justo la noche en la que Dumbledore ha salido.

Dicho esto lo liberó las piernas y le obligó a levantarse y a caminar hacía su despacho. Durante todo el camino permaneció tan pegado a él que el niño sentía su aliento en la nuca. Lo embargaba una sensación extraña, parecida a la que sentía cuando estaba a punto de hacer alguna travesura. Fred sabía que tendría que estar asustado pero aún así una sonrisa extraña surgió de sus labios.

Finalmente llegaron al despacho, Filch lo ató con una de las cadenas del techo. Y le puso un trapo sobre los ojos. El niño no veía nada, solo era capaz de oír la respiración acelerada del conserje.

-No te preocupes- le susurró al oído- La habitación está insonorizaba.

A continuación, Fred notó como le desabrochaba los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama y comenzaba a mordisquear su torso flacucho y pecoso, sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones y los mordisqueaban. En aquel momento una sombra de miedo cruzó por la mente del chico, pero en ese momento el conserje comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y un gemido infantil escapó de sus labios.

-¿Te gusta pequeño travieso?- preguntó con voz ronca Argus Filch, Fred asintió con la cabeza y el hombre soltó una carcajada y deslizó una mano hacía sus pantalones cogiendo su pequeña erección con la mano y comenzando a frotársela. Los gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, aunque él intentaba reprimirlos.

Filch continuaba lamiendo sus pezones, cuando su mano dejó atrás los pantalones y agarró el pene del niño directamente, sin tela de por medio. En aquel momento Fred Weasley se dio cuenta de que la primera persona, antes incluso que él mismo, en masturbarle iba a ser el conserje. Y también de que no tendría que estar disfrutándolo, que tendría que estar llorando o algo similar. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por una nueva sensación, la sensación de la lengua de Filch lamiendo su pene, deslizándose alrededor de su prepucio hacía la base.

El niño se puso tenso al sentir el primer dedo en su interior, pera la sensación de los dientes de Filch mordisqueando la punta de erección borró la molestia. Sentía un calor desconocido subiendo por sus piernas y estaba a punto de explotar cuando de repente el conserje paró, le subió los pantalones, le abrochó la camiseta del pijama y tras quitarle las esposas mágicas y la venda lo tiró fuera del despacho.

-Que pase buena noche joven Weasley- susurró el viejo con una sonrisa perversa y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Fred regresó a su torre aquella noche totalmente desorientado, cuando se deslizó entre las sábanas de su cama aquella noche con una desconocida erección latiéndole entre las piernas y con la necesidad de algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre. Aquel verano lo pasó intentando ponerle nombre a aquella sensación de ardor que le envolvía cuando alguien mencionaba a Filch en su presencia y a los sueños extraños que le hacían despertarse jadeando y cubierto en sudor.

**OoOoOoO**

Regreso a Hogwarts en segundo con una sola idea en la cabeza, conseguir cabrear a Filch. Y aunque se pasó todo el año intentándolo no consiguió ninguna reacción por parte del conserje diferente de las que le prodigaba al resto.

Todo el mundo se hizo eco del odio que los gemelos Weasley le prodigaban al conserje, día si y día también Filch recibía alguna broma de parte de los gemelos. Pintaron a la señora Norris de todos los colores, la secuestraron, la convirtieron en servilletero e incluso en bola de lana, pero aún así Fred no consiguió nada.

La noche antes de que el Expreso los devolviera a casa, Fred volvía de las cocinas con el estómago lleno de tarta de calabaza cuando se topó de frente con la señora Norris. Filch estaba justo detrás, sonriéndole con aquellos dientes llenos de caries, con una sonrisa que él reconocería en cualquier parte y una mirada ladina que nunca podría borrar de su memoria. Inmediatamente la entrepierna del chico empezó a pulsar y su respiración se aceleró. El conserje pasó de largo, como si no lo hubiera visto y Fred sintió la decepción más honda de toda su corta vida.

Aquel verano se masturbó por primera vez, le gustaría decir que fue mirando una revista porno mágica, pero lo cierto es que a sus trece años, mientras se acariciaba la erección de forma inexperta en el desván de su casa, la imagen que apareció frente a sus ojos fue Filch y el recuerdo de su lengua recorriendo su pene.

* * *

><p><em>Regalo para mi adorada Eis Black, porque se que en el fondo es su pareja favorita¡<em>

_que lo disfrutes¡_


End file.
